


All She Wanted

by NeedleWolf



Category: Iconoclasts (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Mina - Freeform, Mina/Samba - Freeform, Samba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedleWolf/pseuds/NeedleWolf
Summary: In the aftermath of the Starworm’s death and the rejuvenation of the planet, Mina returns home to the Isi, and Samba. Given all that has happened, can the two finally face their feelings and put aside their guilt? Can Mina learn to stay put? Can they be happy together?





	All She Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> So this probably sucks, and no one will even read it, but I just wanted to write an interpretation of the end credits scene when they meet and kiss on the shore. I love Mina, and these two especially, and yeah, just wanted to write something about them.

When Mina finally came home to Isilugar, she found Samba waiting for her, kneeling on the dusty shore nearby the entrance to their underwater abode. Samba didn’t notice at first, her back turned, her dark hair blowing with the sea breeze. Mina took a moment, just to admire the shape of the woman she loved, and to think of all the times she had left, and come home, only to leave again. She never truly wanted to go, but felt that she had to. If she had stayed, how much pain and torment would they both have suffered? A life in which their love was denied by their religion, and they were forced to marry others. No doubt mom would push for her to marry John – he’s such a nice man! But that was not the life Mina wanted.

 

The life Mina wanted had always been so far away, forbidden and unattainable, but perhaps no longer. The One Concern was in shambles, the planet was full of life again, and there was hope. Real hope. Not only that, but in her journeys with Robin, she had seen how hard the mechanic had fought for what she believed in. For her right to make her own decisions and live with whatever consequences may come, because what’s the point of living, if you’re not living the life you want. And what Mina wanted, was right there in front of her.

 

Mina took one step, the dirt and gravel crunching underfoot, and Samba rose and turned to face her. There was no surprise on her stunning, sun-kissed face. Mina thought about saying something witty, or snarky, but coming home to Samba again, and knowing if all went well it might be the last time, gave her pause. Samba seemed to consider her words as well. For a time, they just looked at one another, until, almost as if they were being magnetically compelled, they took steps to meet in the middle.

 

Samba was so close now, Mina could smell her familiar floral scent, totally unlike her own natural musk. Samba always teased her about it, but Mina never had time to spray herself with fancy perfumes and such. It just wasn’t her style anyway. Yet she loved that Samba did, and she liked to think it was for her, that Samba wanted to smell good for her. Not for some man, but her. Mina.

 

Being so close, Mina saw the sudden doubt and hesitation flicker across Samba’s face, the moment before she moved to turn away. It was like a gut punch, and for a second Mina couldn’t think straight. Was she too late? Had she gone and came back one too many times? They had never actively spoken about their feelings for each other, not truly, but there was no doubt in Mina’s mind that Samba loved her too. It was in all the words unsaid, the fleeting glances and furtive motions. But was that unspoken love strong enough to overcome their history?

 

The longer this silence went on, Mina standing stock still, afraid to move, and Samba with her back turned, looking out over the ocean waves, the more Mina began to feel it was hopeless. She’d been a fool to think she could make this work. She never had before. The guilt at betraying her own religion and society had never allowed her to pursue her feelings before, why should that change now? Except everything had changed. She’d been over this, more times than she could count, as she slowly made her away home after helping Robin kill the Starworm. If not now, then it would be never. All she had to do was reach out.

 

And so, steeling her resolve, that’s what she did. She grabbed Samba, and pulled her close, waist to waist. They stared into each other’s eyes, Mina’s filled with desire, Samba’s reflecting her surprise. Now all she had to do was seal the deal. Before Samba could say anything, Mina dove in for the kiss, full on and slightly clumsy. For a moment, Mina thought she might have made a mistake, because Samba showed no reaction to the kiss, but then she relaxed, and her hand came up to grab around Mina’s waist, and she kissed her back. Samba’s lips tasted sweet, like honey, and it was the most wonderful thing in the world.


End file.
